FateStay Night:True Gaia
by Reishin Amara
Summary: When Fate has other ideas, Shirou and his friends learn the hard way that just because you end up in another dimension, it doesn't mean its always Zelretch's fault. Nice going Rin. How will they all adjust to this new world, especially since Illya and Saber have become one person! Shirou x Rin x Saber-Illya(See Cover Image for fusion)


The last thing Shirou remembered was hearing Rin Tohsaka swear. Now he only saw an infinite spectrum of light an color as far as his vision could see. How did this happen? To learn that one would have to look back earlier that day.

* * *

After finding Tohsaka bleeding in his home and Illya kidnapped, Shirou and Saber had made their way up towards Ryuudou Temple.  
In any other parallel version of this timeline referred to a certain dimension traveler and mass fandom as the 'Fate' timeline, Shirou and Saber would have gotten to the top of the stairs and Saber would have taken on the previous wars Archer, the world's first hero, Gilgamesh, while Shirou would have run off to fight Gilgamesh's partner in crime Kirei Kotomine in a battle that was both Physically and Spiritually challenging to the young man.

That isn't what happened here. In this timeline, a freak accident occurred and everything was changed. Shirou and Saber had been nearly a three fourths of the way up the stairs to Ryuudou Temple when Shirou had somehow managed to miss a step and go into a chaotic tumble all the way back down while pulling Saber down the stairs along with him.  
Afterwords had been a moment of drawn out and awkward embarrassment when the two had landed thanks to their landing placing them In a very compromising position...which soon dissolved into a violent assault when Shirou squeezed on instinct.  
After apologies had been passed back and forth for multiple reasons, Shirou and Saber had made their way back up the stairs for the second time that night, and knowing that time was wasting, they decided to combat Gilgamesh together. As it turns out, he wasn't as good at fighting multiple opponents at close range than he was at a single opponent. Then again, as a former Archer class servant, close range had never actually been his specialty.  
Once Gilgamesh had been dealt with, Shirou and Saber had proceeded to the Grails location, and confronted Kotomine,who revealed the truth of his participation in the previous grail war, and the true origin of the Great Fuyuki Fire. When words came to a halt, Kotomine opened the battle,throwing a handful of the flaming tar coming from the grail,attempting to corrupt Saber with it, and when that failed, he brought out his weapon of choice, the Black Keys.  
They had descended into a three way battle with Kotomine when Tohsaka had suddenly showed up, launching a gem at her former teacher. Apparently Shirou and Saber's mishap earlier that night had given her enough time to not only reach her home to stock up on gems after they left her at Shirou's home, but also make her way to the temple.  
Shirou took advantage of the opening and forced Kotomine on to retreat, before Saber had repurposed her Prana Burst technique into a powerful ramming impact, sending Kotomine sailing backwards into a pool of the very Grail tar that he had attacked with earlier.  
Everything after that had seemed perfectly fine. The battle was over, everyone was still alive, Illya was coming down from the crucifix position she was magically suspended at, and Shirou was projecting a sheet to wrap the young girl. This is where things went wrong.  
Rin Tohsaka walked over from the entrance way to ask how everyone was doing after the battle when suddenly she had similar luck Shirou and suddenly slipped on a rock hidden in the grass,causing her to fall forwards and catch herself on Shirou who in his panic to catch Rin, had passed Illya to Saber. Because he didn't have enough time to catch Rin properly, he had once again landed in an awkward position with a young woman that night. Only this time, a item she had brought with her, the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, had flung from her pocket after the fall, and slid across the ground before plunging right into the grails tar. The result was obvious when unlimited Prana and both the second and third true magics came into contact. Everything suddenly went white.

* * *

That leads us back to the current moment where suddenly,Shirou saw the infinite Kaleidoscope of colors rush away from his sight,making way for white,followed by defined shapes and images his mind could recognize...A quickly approaching patchwork roof of what looked like a church. "Shit..." That was the only thing Shirou could say before pain knocked him out as he crashed through the rooftop alongside two other close crashes. The crash was soon followed by the startled shout of 'AGAIN?" from a young woman tending to flowers inside the church. It wouldn't be for another hour that Shirou, Rin Tohsaka, and a woman their age with silver-blonde hair would awaken to a world far different from their own.

 ** _Author Note: Honestly I had this in my head for a LONG time even though I am terrible at writing. I just wasted literally 2 hours typing this without a single clue what Im doing. So I apoligise if its junk._**

 ** _This story is Adoptable but has Challenge Specifications and Bonus's._**

 ** _Specifications :_**

 ** _+The pairing HAS to be those three._**

 ** _+Kotomine has to show up later on in his 'Heaven's Feel' style...He was dunked in the Grail so expect enhancement, and he has to be helping Sephiroth. Afterall, he wants proof of god, so why not help make one?_**

 ** _+The Illya/Saber fusion is STABLE. Both sides balance the other out. The combination of the two is both bodily and their memories. So not reliant on Prana like Saber and not dying over an extended period like Illya. Sabers swordsmanship skills and experience added to Illya's magical knowledge since I intended Illya to be based on the UFOtable version that uses wire manipulation magecraft. Ill be giving this story a picture closest to what a combination of them should look like, or at least Closest I could find..._**

 ** _+This story should NOT follow Final Fantasy VII like a book. I HATE when people include extra characters yet besides a slight dialogue difference fail to actually change a single event within the story._**

 ** _\+ or 'The Planet' shows no dislike of magecraft and does not attempt to break it._**

 ** _BONUS OPTIONS:  
_**

 ** _+BONUS: Rin using and abusing Gaia's magic alongside Magecraft. The things our three Nasuverse characters could create...*shivers*_**

 ** _+Bonus: Reveal Vincent as Sephiroth's REAL father. Because honestly, you can look at their faces and SEE this resemblance.  
_** ** _  
+Bonus: Magecraft LEVEL UP: Upon Arriving on Gaia, all 3 were given a spark of lifestream to be able to adapt like anyone else on Gaia and 'level'. This small piece of lifestream is slowly growing in each of their magic circuits, and overtime will allow the circuits to grow and improve as well. 'The Planet' Supports magecraft because it sees that it will allow the lifestream to grow and flourish, as magecraft is with lifestream added works similar to a Materia and 'Levels' the lifestream infused circuits. So rather than recycle lifestream, The Planet with Magecraft is now capable of increasing its supply. (This theory was similar to Lifestream + Chakra from naruto...Where the chakra network is a muscle that can be improved with training...In this case though, the lifestream is enabling the circuits to improve in a similar way they normally couldn't.)_**

 ** _That's pretty much all I got. Read and Review people._**


End file.
